


The Many Faces of Yuri Plisetsky

by NightshadeDawn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Fanart, I'm so sorry, I'm torturing Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky looks in good in anything, dear god I hate JJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Yuri is my favorite character. I like making photos. Well, the only logical thing to do is use him, right?





	1. Punk Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy for suggestions, or comments on what you think!


	2. Mysterious Yuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know with this one.


	3. Katsuki Yuri




	4. King Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "King" refers to JJ.


	5. Yuri as Viktor




	6. Cute Yuri




	7. Purple Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just got purple hair, I couldn't think of any other tittle!


	8. Blue Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like him in green...


	9. Yuri Altin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really bad, but Yuri as Otabeck


	10. Yu2-Punks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's a punk, Yuuri's a rich noble man. This is going to go bad.
> 
> Am going to probably make a series of pictures based on this idea.


	11. Yu2- Punk Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's a bit in over his head, falling for Yuuri. Why? Yuuri's the head of a powerful Yazuka... and people won't hesitate to use Yuri.


	12. Yu2 - Library




	13. Yuri Phantomhive




	14. Let's tell a story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Yuri end up in some serious trouble? Let's see...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to use all the images I wanted, but I do hope this was satisfactory.


	15. Tattoed Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just really wanted to show Yuri with all the tattoos from the first picture. Could be taken as something that happens after the last chapter.


	16. King's Card Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The King's Card" is a story I'm going to write soon. It's a crossover between four sports anime. It'll be fascinating.


	17. Avatar Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes get obsessed with recoloring people into this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His eyes DID glow in the second one. I'm not sure what happened.
> 
> Yakov sends Yuri off to find the masters of the elements - Yuuri of Water, Viktor of Fire, and Takeshi of Earth - but trouble happens along the way and forces his Avatar State to awake. Because I'm Yu2 trash, it was probably something happened to Yuuri.


End file.
